


CREEPYPASTA REAL **NOT CLICKBAIT**

by cakedoll



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakedoll/pseuds/cakedoll
Summary: just some shitty self indulgent stuff i wrote :) it's cool I swear





	1. C H A P T E R 1

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this on my quotev account as well @ romeow

Nova was your average teen. Nothing was really special about them, unless you counted their weird obsession with the supernatural and all things creepy. Nova liked to spend their time reading what the internet called 'creepypastas' and I know what you're thinking: Oh boy, its one of /those/ stories, isn't it? Well, you are sadly mistaken. Nova was a big fan of these stories but they weren't stupid enough to actually see if they were real. (We don't count anything that happened when they were 15. Summoning things obviously wasn't a thing you could do.) Now, their friend on the other hand, he was stupid. He was all for finding out if these fuckers really existed and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

And that, dear reader, is how Nova and their best friend, Mars, ended up in the forest in the middle of the night with nothing but a flashlight and Mars' confidence. Nova didn't exactly remember agreeing to this but they just couldn't figure out a way to say no without sounding like the coward they were. It was chilly outside, which made sense since it was the middle of fall. The leaves on the trees were a brownish orange color and the air was crisp and cool. They looked at the tent he set up and it made them feel extremely nervous because oh my god they were actually doing this. This whole thing was real and happening. They smiled at Mars but it didn't reach their eyes. They could tell Mars was serious about this whole 'finding fictional murderers' thing and they didn't have it in them to get him to change his mind. They were already in the forest anyway, there wasn't much to be done now. 

"So the plan is: we'll spend the night here and we'll take turns going to sleep in case something happens so if one of these fuckers show up, whoever is awake can wake the other." Mars said, getting things set up in the tent for the night. "Oh, um- I guess that's a good plan?" Mars turned to face Nova after they spoke, putting a hand on his hip as he shot them a disapproving look. "It's a great plan you're just being a pussy." He sighed then smiled. "C'mon, I'll let you sleep first since coming out here was my idea. Aren't I so nice?" He laughed to himself as they both went into the tent. It was pretty big inside so they didn't have to worry about it being cramped. It was already pretty late out so Nova decided to sleep now to get it over with. It was pretty easy for them to fall asleep despite the bad feeling they had being in the middle of the forest so late at night. Mars seemed fine so they didn't want to dwell too much on it. It was just them being paranoid, nothing else. As they slept, Mars kept an eye out for anything strange. So far, nothing worth mentioning happened. It was really quiet with the exception of crickets and the occasional owl. He siiiighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, looking down at Nova. At least they were sleeping now. He wondered if it was really a good idea to take Nova with him despite their protests. He rolled his eyes. Of course it was. He wouldn't do anything stupid enough to get them /both/ hurt. Obviously. 

Hours passed and nothing happened. Nova finally woke up and urged Mars to sleep right away. He looked really exhausted. Mars begrudgingly complied to Nova's request and, even though it took awhile, Mars finally fell asleep. Nova went on their phone for the rest of the night but sometime in the middle of it, their phone started to bug out badly. It started to smell like smoke. They threw their phone out of the tent, the back of the phone almost burning their fingers. They let out an annoyed grunt before wiggling out of the tent only to come face to face with an unbearably white face. They squeaked, stumbling right back into the tent. Fuck. FUCK WHAT WAS THAT- They turned to Mars, trying to shake him awake. They were close to tears when he finally awoke. He expressed his concerns when he saw that Nova was about to start sobbing. "Hey- Hey, what's going on? What happened?" They just gripped his sleeve tightly then pointed to the entrance to the tent with their free hand. He looked over but was still confused. He moved to open the tent but stopped when they tried to pull him back. "It's- They're /real/. I saw him... Them." Mars rose a brow in confusion. He got away from Nova just in time to see that someone had opened the tent. This person had a mouth guard on that looked like a smile and foggy looking yellow goggles upon his mess of brown hair. Mars almost stumbled back, like Nova did before, but caught himself. Holy fuck.


	2. C H A P T E R 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha spooky

Everything was happening a little too fast. But what were they expecting? They were literally sleeping in the middle of the place that was rumored to have demons so it really shouldn't have been so surprising to encounter something, yet it still caught them both off guard. Whoever the fuck just opened their tent couldn't have been human... right? He looked the part but something about him just felt off. He didn't lower his mouth guard but you could tell that he was smiling. Despite the guard, his next words were not muffled. "You guys really shouldn't be out here. Don't you know it's dangerous?" Mars rolled his eyes. "Obviously, that's why I have a knife, duh." Nova seemed to be getting increasingly nervous about the situation so they pulled Mars back. "We can just go-" And then Toby interrupted them. "Why don't you come back with me. I know a better place you can spend the night. I'm Toby, by the way." That was definitely a bad idea but... you only live once, why not take a few risks? Mars was the one to speak up. "Sure, but if you try to pull anything funny I'll kill you myself." Toby just replied with a chuckle then motioned for the two to follow him, and he did.

 

Nova was a little reluctant. They didn't agree to go along with this but they didn't want to leave Mars with this guy. They were about to follow after Mars when they noticed the guy with the unbearably white face was standing right next to them with his arms crossed. He did not look happy. Nova jumped back then ran over to Mars, clinging to his arm as they looked behind them at the guy. He was starting to walk towards them and it made them feel uneasy.

 

Mars was too busy trying to keep up with Toby because this mother fucker kept disappearing and reappearing in different spots and it was really starting to piss him off. After awhile, with the white faced guy finally catching up with them, they reached their destination. It was a really... big mansion. It was really out of place in the middle of the forest but neither of them wanted to question it. Toby was the first one in, then white faced guy, and the two were left outside to decide whether or not they really wanted to go inside this place.


End file.
